


“Close the door.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blood, But it's Fake, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Roleplay, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: In Julian's secret agent program, sometimes injuries are just a lead in to other things.





	“Close the door.”

“Close the door,” Garak called as soon as Julian entered his hotel room. Julian did as he was bid, not at all surprised that Garak had broken in. They were playing spies after all.

What was surprising was the state the Cardassian was in. Garak was lying shirtless on the bed, holding a small hand towel that was already partially stained red against his stomach.

“How the hell did that happen?!” Julian demanded, rushing to Garak’s side. “Don’t tell me there was a malfunction again.” He peeled back the towel to look at the wound. It didn’t appear to be too deep, but it certainly was bleeding a lot.

“The holosuite safeties are still on. I checked.” Garak replied. “It’s a holographic injury, I’m not in any pain. I came here because I didn’t want to leave a bloodtrail across this charming city...and because I had nowhere else to go.” Garak looked away uncomfortably. “I was accused of being a double agent for the Americans.”

Julian bit his lip. “Garak, I’m sorry. We can stop if this is too-”

“Not at all,” Garak insisted firmly. A smirk crossed his lips. “Besides, you and I both know that my true allegiance was never with the Soviets.”

Julian grinned at that. “And MI6 thanks you for your service,” he declared with a small bow.

Julian ducked into the bathroom to grab some gauze and a clean towel. On his way back to the bed, he stopped at the minibar to grab a bottle of vodka. He sat beside Garak, placing the gauze to one side while he poured the vodka onto the clean towel. Julian removed the bloody one and cleaned the wound, which had already stopped bleeding, as best he could, then he used the gauze to cover the wound, winding it around Garak’s waist to secure it.

“There,” Julian declared when he was done. He didn’t pull back. Instead he gently placed his hand on Garak’s shoulder.

Garak looked at him curiously. “My dear, shouldn’t we be preparing to leave? My former comrades won’t be distracted by the false trail for long.”

Julian licked his lips, his gaze focused appreciatively on Garak’s bare chest. “If this was a real situation, absolutely.” He leaned forward, bringing their bodies closer together. “But given that this is a fantasy, and I have you lying shirtless on my bed…” He brought his gaze up to meet Garak’s with a sultry look.

“Genre conventions?” Garak asked, teasing lightly as his hands found their way to Julian’s waist.

“Mhmm,” Julian replied before capturing Garak’s lips in a tender kiss.

“Well then,” Garak purred, “I suppose we might as well  _ indulge.” _


End file.
